Humans reproduce by sexual intercourse in which a man inserts his penis inside a woman's vagina. When the man ejaculates, sperm flow out of the penis, into the vagina, up through the opening in the cervix, and into the uterus. Conception occurs if one of the sperm fertilizes an egg passing through the uterus.
Humans engage in sex for reasons other than reproduction. Sex is very pleasurable physically and emotionally for both men and women. Men experience an orgasm at ejaculation and women can also experience orgasm during sex. It is still a subject of debate whether the evolutionary purpose of the female orgasm is to draw the sperm into the uterus or is simply to provide pleasure. During sexual intercourse, women receive physical pleasure from the stimulation of the clitoris and nerve endings in the vagina by the motion of the penis.
Women also receive pleasure when the head of the penis contacts the cervix. Unfortunately, the vast majority of men's penises are not long enough to reach the cervix. A variety of penis extenders have been disclosed for men desiring longer and/or thicker penises. The extenders are typically made of latex and fit over the head of the penis. They detract from the man's pleasure because they eliminate the contact between the head of the penis and the inner wall of the vagina. Unlike the spongy head of an erect penis, these extenders are hard with little ability to deform. And unlike a penis, these extenders are typically colder than body temperature. For these reasons, most women feel the penis extenders provide little pleasure and some women feel they actually detract from the pleasure.
A variety of intravaginal devices have been disclosed that, if present during sexual intercourse, could be pushed against the cervix by the penis. However, these devices are cold, hard, and/or of the wrong shape or size to provide pleasure. Examples of such devices include the contraceptive devices disclosed in Hughes, U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,075, issued Jan. 3, 1978; Burnhill, U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,928, issued May 8, 1990; Feng, U.S. Pat. No. 6,170,484, issued Jan. 9, 2001; Myhling, U.S. Pat. No. 6,328,991, issued Dec. 11, 2001; and Austin et al., U.S. Pat. Appln. Publn. No. US2002/0038658, published Apr. 4, 2002
Accordingly, there is a demand for a sex enhancer that provides pleasurable contact with the cervix during sexual intercourse in the same manner as an exceptionally long penis without detracting from the pleasure of the man.